


Cursed

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: “Jaskier my poor dear, if this fiance of yours does not fall head over heels for you the moment he meets you nor is he charmed by you or doesn’t steal a kiss from you the moment you two lock eyes. Well, I’m afraid he must be an absolute buffoon. There’s not a more delicate way to put it,”An arranged marriage with some very unexpected but welcoming benefits
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 67
Kudos: 335
Collections: All Hallows Geraskier





	1. The Letter

_ Dear Mr. Rivia, _

_ I hope this letter finds you in good spirits. _

_ I don’t know why but I have decided to take it upon myself to write to you, even though I know the chances of you possibly reading this is very slim to none. Because, I will have been too much of a coward to send it. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I think this situation we find ourselves in is too old fashioned.  _

_ I wish I could have met you in person and courted you properly like the gentleman I am. I would have written sonnets about how lovely your eyes are, and how your smile is like that of a thousand suns. That your strength could move the mountains of Olympus.  _

_ But, tradition. I’ll even be surprised if we are even allowed to be alone in the same room together without a chaperone at our engagement party. I hope to see you there. Your father did inform my mother that you had to be away on unexpected business for some time. I am curious about what your family’s business is? I believe mother said you deal with rare antiques? _

_ I planned to make this letter brief but if there’s one thing that you should know about me is that I tend to talk too much. I guess I just wanted to write this letter so you get to know me even a little bit. I know that you are the eldest son of three, where I am an only child. I am a recent graduate of Oxenfurt Academy. My main focus of study was the Arts. I’m a poet and musician. My instruments of choice are the lute and piano.  _

_ (I do hope that your lovely home at Kaer Morhen has a library. I will miss ours here as I could spend an entire day reading.) _

_ Please write to me when you come back.  _

_ I patiently await your letter and good luck on your trip. _

  
  


_ Yours, _

__ ~~_ Julian _ ~~ _ Jaskier A. Pankratz  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	2. The Library

The sky outside has turned a dull grey as the dark rain clouds pass in front of the sun. The soft pattering of rain hits the window. Jaskier’s eyes take in the words on the page of the book in his hands.  _ “My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”  _ Jaskier feels his eyes water with tears. Oh, how he hopes Elizabeth will accept Mr. Darcy’s declaration of love. 

“Tomorrow’s a big day.”

Jaskier jumps in his seat in the window as, Yennefer, speaks from the shadows of the small library of Lettenhove Manor. She smiled mischievously at him. Her purple dress trailing behind her as she reaches the window where he lounges. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” She sits opposite him in the window, tucking her gown closer to her mindful of the tall candlestick holders that frame the reading nook. The lightning lights the sky outside before the sound of thunder rattles the windows. 

“Well, perhaps you should wear a bell instead of sneaking around,” Jaskier remarks smiling before playfully tapping her on the knee with his book. 

“Where’s the fun in all that? Plus it’s the time of year where everyone’s entitled to at least one good scare.” Yennefer smacks his hand away.

“That may be true, but you, my dearest friend are a terror,” Jaskier says untucking one of his legs that has fallen asleep. 

“You are no better than me.” She teases.

“Why, I never!” He responds dramatically putting his hand over his heart. The two friends burst into laughter.

“But, come now. You must tell me that you are at least a little excited for tomorrow.” Yennefer smiles as she lays a comforting hand on Jaskier’s knee.  _ Tomorrow.  _ A spike of anxiety curls in Jaskier’s chest. 

“I must confess I am very nervous. He never returned my letter. He can’t be dead, right? What if he detests me? What if I don’t meet the expectations he has? Or worse he finds me so ugly he calls off our engagement?” he rambles. His fingers play with the hem on the cuff of his blouse. 

“Jaskier my poor dear, if this fiance of yours does not fall head over heels for you the moment he meets you nor is he charmed by you or doesn’t steal a kiss from you the moment you two lock eyes. Well, I’m afraid he must be an absolute buffoon. There’s not a more delicate way to put it,” she tells him matter of factly. 

“You are too sweet to me,” grinning Jaskier takes her hand that rests on his knee in his, “No man has ever made me this nervous before. It’s both nerve-wracking and thrilling all at once.” 

“I hope he makes you happy and loves you the way you deserve to be loved.” Yennefer leans into Jaskier’s space to hug him. Jaskier briefly tightens his grip before letting go of her. He tries not to think about how that might be the last time he sees her for a while. 

“Now, come. I’m starving and I’m sure dinner is ready by now.” Yennefer hops up from the seat and holds out her hand for Jaskier to take. The two link arms and make their way to the dining room. Jaskier’s book lies on the seat forgotten.


	3. The Dream

Jaskier tosses and turns, letting out small whimpers, his fingers clutch at the sheets. He wretches himself out of sleep. He kicks the blanket off of him. He’s too hot. The cool air from outside hits him immediately making him shiver. He wipes away at the sweat on the back of his neck. He can’t see what time it is but he can see the moon still hangs above in the sky outside his window.

Jaskier rolls over to face the window. Breathing deeply he tries to calm his drumming heartbeat. He doesn’t want to think about the nightmare or why he enjoyed it. Flashes of golden eyes cross his mind. It’s almost like he can feel the teeth at his throat again. The rusty copper scent and taste of blood in his mouth and his nose. It’s too much and yet not enough.

He resists the urge to take himself in hand when his thoughts drift to the beast from his dreams. Toned arms and broad shoulders of the beast above him. The white hair, like a fur, covered the creature, it’s hot breath in his ear as it thrust into him. There was a part of him that knew deep down that whatever this thing was it could have snapped him in half. The way it said his name as if he was something precious, something that loved him.

Jaskier closed his heavy eyes once more and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. The Morning Of

This time it's sunlight that wakes Jaskier up. A beam of sunlight reaches out through the curtains toward him. He grumbles trying to pull the blanket over his head as if that would keep the day from starting. A tentative knock on the door lets him know that that won’t be possible.

“Good morning, Master Julian. I’ve prepared your morning bath and your clothes. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes.” says Samual, the family's butler, who has served the Pankratz family since Jaskier was a child. The butler makes his way over to the window to open the curtains of Jaskier’s room.

Jaskier lazily sits up and rubs his eyes. He yawns as he trudges his way to the bathroom.

He slides under the warm water of the tub to wet his hair before washing it. He rinses his short brown locks thoroughly. After washing himself Jaskier makes quick work of drying off. Once dry he reaches for his clothes Samuel has laid out for him. He tucks his collared shirt into his navy blue trousers before donning the matching navy blue waistcoat.

Jaskier hurriedly makes his way down the stairs to breakfast.

“Julian, darling there you are.” his mother reaches for him from her seat at the diner table.

“Good morning, momma.” He promptly goes to her kissing her on the cheek before sitting down next to her. Servants that were standing nearby prepare his plate and serve him tea with a glass of water. Jaskier politely nods at the maid in thanks.

“I hope you got plenty of sleep last night. The Rivia’s will be here early this evening for your engagement party.” She informs him before she takes a bite of her food.

“How many people will be coming?” Jaskier pokes at the sausage on his plate.

“Including the Rivia’s and their guests, about ten or so. Vesimer, their father, and I agreed on a more intimate party as not to overwhelm you both since it’ll be your first time meeting each other. It’ll go over better with just family and close friends.” Lady Pankratz smiles at him.

“I still wish he and I could have met before the party or even corresponded in letters. It would have been nice to get to know him even a little.” Jaskier pouts.

“I know, darling. But I’ve known Vesimer since he and I were in school together. You know I would not have you married off to some man who’d hurt you. His boys are absolute gentlemen. You have nothing to worry about.” She rubs his back in soothing circles and Jaskier can feel the tension fall from his shoulders.

“I know, and I trust your judgment. But, I can’t help but be nervous.” He takes a sip of his tea.

“It’s normal to be nervous, after all, what will happen tonight will change your life forever. Now, let’s finish breakfast so you can play me your newest ballad you’ve been working on.”

🐺

Jaskier’s fingers dance over the keys of the piano as his mother lays on the chaise with her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. He finishes with a twinkling of the keys playfully.

“That was lovely, Julian.” His mother comments. “I hope you plan to play something for us tonight?”

“Thank you. I hadn’t thought about it, but perhaps I will.” He spreads his fingers and flexes his hand. Smiling, he starts to play another song for her.


	5. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an ungodly long chapter to make up for all the other short ones lol <3

Jaskier watches the clock creep closer and closer to 4 p.m. He’s traded his simple daywear for a more extravagant satin red set. He fiddles with the white cravat at his throat again. The Rivia’s shall be arriving any minute. He grabs a tissue and wipes his face of any oils. He applies a gloss to his lips for both hydration and vanity. _ “I am trying to impress my fiance after all.” _ He reasons to himself.

After applying the finishing touches he makes his way down the stairs. 

His mother waits to meet him at the foot of the stairs with Samuel. The rest of the servants can be heard setting and arranging tables and chairs, polishing the last little bit of silverware, and dusting.

“Oh, Julian dear you look so handsome.” His mother takes his hand, her eyes misting with tears.

“Momma, don’t cry. You’ll make me cry and we’ll just be a mess when they arrive.” He wipes her face with his pocket square. She laughs.

“You’re right, but I can’t help myself. My baby boy is all grown up now.” She pats the top of his hand that is clasped with her’s. 

“Lady Pankratz the Rivia’s have arrived.” one of the maids informs them. Mother and son make their way to the front of the house to greet their guests. 

The front door stands wide open. A small breeze wafts through the house. Sending a chill through Jaskier who stands beside his mother waiting for his in-laws and fiance to make their way to the house. He fiddles with his cuff as an older gentleman with silver hair steps down from the carriage followed by two younger men. He can’t make out their faces but he can see a red-haired man that stands a bit shorter than the other two. 

“Lady Pankratz, it’s lovely to see you once again. It’s been an age, hasn’t it?” The older man greets Jaskier’s mother warmly at the door. He’s a little taller than Jaskier himself. The man kisses her on each cheek. 

“Oh, Vesimer it has! I’m glad to see you again, but this time under much happier circumstances.” 

“Aye, me as well. Ah, this must Julian!” Vesimer turns to Jaskier smiling.

“Please, call me Jaskier. Only my mother calls me Julian.” Jaskier introduces himself. He smiles pleasantly as he sticks his hand out for a shake. Instead of a handshake, Vesimer kisses the back of his hand. Jaskier blushes. It’s not unusual but unexpected. 

“Jaskier, then. You have the beautiful eyes of your mother and the strong chin of your late father.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Rivia,” Jaskier bows his head at the compliment.

“Please, call me Vesimer, we are to be family after all. Speaking of, let me introduce to you your brother-in-laws” Vesimer replies, stepping to the other side of Jaskier. Jaskier finally takes in the two men from the carriage. Both of them are as tall as their father and just as muscular. The redheaded one steps forward.

“I’m Lambert, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Lambert shakes Jaskier’s hand a little roughly. 

“Hello, it’s an honor to meet you,” Jaskier says sincerely. Lambert shoots him a look. Something about his reaction makes Jaskier think not many people believe it’s an honor to have met Lambert. The redhead moves back to let the dark-haired man come forward. The first thing Jaskier notices are the claw-like marks on his face. The second is the man’s infectious smile.

“Jaskier, I’m glad to finally meet you. I’m Eskel, by the way.” Eskel says before he goes in for a hug. Jaskier laughs completely, thrown off by the display of affection. Jaskier hears his mother gasp and laughter coming from the other two men.

“Alright Eskel, let the poor lad go,” Vesimer says with no real indignation behind his words. Eskel let’s go and offers a small apology that Jaskier waves away. Jaskier couldn’t be happier at the acceptance his new family has awarded him. 

“I’m so happy to finally meet all of you.” He beams looking to the three men before him.

“You’ve not met all of us I’m afraid. Your fiance is on his way. He had to travel separately, he was finishing up on the accounts at our family business in town. He should be arriving very soon.” Vesimer spoke up giving Jaskier a small smile. 

“Let’s move to the sitting room, gentlemen. Julian could play us a song while we wait.” Lady Pankratz suggests.

“A splendid idea!” Vesimer offers Jaskier’s mother an elbow and leads the rest of them down the hall. 

“Don’t worry about Geralt, Jaskier, he’s eager to meet you I’m sure of it,” Eskel speaks softly trying to reassure him, offering Jaskier his elbow. Jaskier locks their arms together but feels taken aback, he had no idea that the worry he felt was so obvious. 

“Yeah, that is if Geralt shows up before Eskel decides to marry you himself.” Lambert rolls his eyes. Eskel turns red. 

“I think that’s very sweet,” Jaskier says, coming to Eskel's defense. Lambert snorts. As he let’s Jaskier into the sitting room first, Eskel punches Lambert on the shoulder as he passes. The two brothers make their way to the couch to watch Jaskier’s performance. Who tentatively moves a chair in the center of the room. He grabs his lute that leans against the piano and sits down. 

Jaskier starts plucking a soft melody before he begins to sing 

_ Out on the wiley, windy moors _

_ We'd roll and fall in green _

_ You had a temper like my jealousy _

_ Too hot, too greedy _

He sings quietly swaying in his seat. He closes his eyes and the melancholy notes hang in the air.

_ Bad dreams in the night _

_ They told me I was going to lose the fight _

The beast with golden eyes fills his mind.

_ Heathcliff, it's me, your Cathy _

_ I've come home, I'm so cold _

_ Let me in through your window _

He repeats the chorus and he opens his eyes to the room. 

His gaze caught eyes of gold. Jaskier leaps from his seat almost dropping his lute. Everyone turns to see what could have scared him. A white-haired man wearing dark grey stands in the doorway. 

“Geralt! My boy come in, come in.” Vesimer motions for him from his seat to enter the room. “Your lovely fiance was just performing for us.” 

Jaskier stands awkwardly holding his lute as Geralt approaches him. Much like his brothers he’s tall and intimidating. Jaskier swallows his nerves. He’s never seen a man so beautiful. 

“I’d like to apologize for arriving late.” Geralt says, his deep voice makes Jaskier tremble as he takes Jaskier’s hand to kiss. It takes all of Jaskier’s strength not to melt on contact.

“I-It’s alright. I’m just glad you made it _ ,”  _ Jaskier blushes.

“Sorry about your luck Eskel.” Lambert laughs putting his hand on Eskel’s shoulder. 

“Ah, damn.” Eskel puts on an exaggerated frown. Geralt makes a confused face. Jaskier takes pity.

“I was worried you might now show up, so dear Eskel offered me his hand instead.” Jaskier smirks. Jaskier swears he hears Geralt growl as he steps closer as if to shield Jaskier from his brothers. He puts a comforting hand on Geralt’s shoulder. The other man looks at him with soft eyes. Jaskier’s heart flutters.

“He would have to fight me for you, songbird.” Geralt purrs. Jaskier smiles sweetly at the term of endearment. 

“As much as I’d love to be this century’s Helen of Troy, I think we can save the bloodshed for another time, my darling.” Jaskier tucks a bit of Geralt’s long hair behind his ear that has fallen forward. He watches as Geralt leans into the touch. 

“Alright you two, break it up before you get gross.” Lambert pipes up from the couch. Geralt takes a step back as Jaskier blushes, having forgotten the two of them are not alone. 

“Maybe we should get ready for more guests?” Lady Pankratz says standing up.

“Lead the way, my Lady.” Vesimer stands as well.


	6. An Apology

Geralt grabs the wrist of Jaskier’s coat as their families leave the room. Silently asking him to stay behind. The door closes and Jaskier turns to him. Geralt clears his throat.

“I’m sorry I didn’t return your letter. I must admit I was not excited at the idea of an arranged marriage. More so I hated the idea.” Geralt averts his gaze to the floor. Jaskier’s face heats up. He feels rejected and ashamed.

He so badly wants to pull away from Geralt and run. As if Geralt could read his thoughts he continues before Jaskier can dare to speak or move. “Never you. I never thought ill of you, only at our situation.”

“Then, I got your letter. I read it over and over again. I can still smell the traces of your scent left on the page. Your photo you left lives in a frame on my bedside table. I wrote back to you but none of them came out how I wanted. Before I knew it I was being sent out of town and I was unable to send you any word. For that, I am sorry.”

Geralt finally looks into Jaskier’s eyes pleading for forgiveness. The tension in Jaskier’s shoulders drops now that he’s heard all Geralt has to say. The brunette takes hold of Geralt’s rougher hands in his. He brings them to his lips.

“Geralt I would have loved any letter you sent me. If it had been one word or many. But, I understand how hard it is to convey the right message in letters rather than face to face. Every day you did not write was another day filled with anxiety. I know now that it was not out of resentment towards me. From now on, let this be a fresh start for us.”

“I’d like that. A fresh start, I mean.” Geralt grunts moving closer to Jaskier. Jaskier watches as Geralt’s eyes flick to his lips.

“Would it be okay if I-”

“Yes.”

  
Geralt closes the distance between them. Their lips slot together perfectly as if they were puzzles pieces. Jaskier’s hand cups the other man’s face pulling him closer. It’s the softest kiss Jaskier has had in his life. It makes him giggle with happiness.


	7. The Engagement Party

Guests slowly begin to arrive as the two men make their way out of the sitting room.

Jaskier and Geralt quietly join their families by the front of the house to greet the new arrivals. Jaskier has the decency to blush when Lambert and Eskel give them looks. Geralt, however, is looking unbothered and very smug.

Aunts, uncles, and cousins from the Pankratz side arrive. Followed by a young man with slicked-back brown hair wearing a sapphire blue suit. Jaskier eyes catch the silver wolf head pendant around his neck. The man introduces himself as Aiden. And with the way Lambert's eyes linger on him, it isn’t hard for Jaskier to put two and two together.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully, dear Lambert will quit being such a grouch now his better half is here” Jaskier quips.

“Oh, Geralt I like this one! Better half indeed.” Aiden chuckles. Lambert grumbles as Aiden makes his way over to him. Jaskier watches as Aiden gives Lambert a small kiss as he stands next to him holding hands. A ring on Lambert’s finger that he didn’t notice before shines in the light.

“Oh? I didn’t realize Lambert and Aiden were married.” Jaskier whispers to Geralt.

“Hmm. Yes, just last spring. Aiden doesn’t like wearing rings so Lambert made him the necklace instead of our family crest.” Geralt whispers back.

“That’s sweet of Lambert.”

“Only for Aiden.” Geralt snorts.

The next to arrive is Yennefer. Her gown is a shimmering emerald green, her black hair is set into curls that frame her face.

“Yennefer this is my fiance, and Geralt this is my best friend Yennefer.” She curtseys and Geralt bows politely.

“It’s very nice to meet the mystery man that my dearest friend has been pining and fretting over for the last month or so.” She smirks as her eyes flick to Jaskier.

“Yennefer! I don’t need you scaring him off already.” Jaskier says horrified. Geralt’s arm wraps around his waist.

“He’s stuck with me I’m afraid.” Geralt informs her as he makes a show of pulling Jaskier closer to him, who lets out a tiny squeak that either Geralt didn’t hear or elected to ignore.

“I trust that I do not have to give you the shovel talk, Mr Rivia.” Yennefer arches a strong brow at him.

“No, you do not. I’d rather gnaw my arm off before I hurt Jaskier in any way.” He says and she nods deeming Geralt’s answer good enough.

“I’m truly happy for you both. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to find that beautiful cousin of yours, Triss, and a dark corner for the two of us.” Yennefer hugs Jaskier before she makes her way to the formal room with the other party guests.

“Is she always like that?” Geralt asks after she leaves.

“Blunt? Yes. Bisexual? Always.”


	8. Golden Eyes

Jaskier lays in bed propped up by pillows reading. He stops now and again each time his eye catches the silver ring on his hand. He twirls the delicate piece of jewelry on his finger with his thumb. 

It’s only been some hours ago since he stood among family and friends as Geralt got down on one knee and proposed. After happily accepting Jaskier did not hold back kissing Geralt enthusiastically even if it was a little too improper.

Two hours ago Geralt and his family said their goodbyes. Jaskier still feels that ache in his chest as Geralt looks back at him before getting in the carriage. He knows he’ll see Geralt again, very soon.  _ Maybe I’m being too dramatic? _ Jaskier thinks to himself. And yet, here he is missing a man he has only met and barely known for all of five hours. 

He looks at the clock on his bedside table and yawns. He’s overjoyed but exhausted. Even though he knows he’ll toss and turn trying to fall asleep, he marks the page in his book with a ribbon before setting it down on the table beside him.

He takes the extra pillow from under his head and places it on the other side of his bed. Jaskier shuffles down under the covers then rolls to face the window in his room. Soft eyelids close over blue eyes as thoughts of his fiance drift in his mind. He lets out a soft sigh as he falls asleep.

🐺

Jaskier feels it before he sees it. The warm fur against his back and a hot tongue on the nape of his neck. The beast wraps it’s arm around his chest pulling him closer. Jaskier gasps when he feels the hardness of the thing against his crease. Jaskier closes his eyes as he starts to grind against his beasts.  _ His _ . There’s something about this creature. It makes him feel protected, and adored. 

He feels the beast's hands on his chest. Squeezing and thumbing at his nipple with its claw. Another pair of hands trail up his thigh. Jaskier opens his eyes to peer into a pair of golden eyes like his creature. Jaskier watched as Geralt wraps his lips around Jaskier’s cock. The warm, wet heat of his mouth had Jaskier on edge already. 

Geralt doesn’t leave much time for Jaskier to adjust to the new sensation before he begins to swirl his tongue around the head of the brunette’s cock. The sensation drives Jaskier mad with the want to push deeper into Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier threads his fingers into Geralt’s soft white strands. The teeth of the beast nibble on his neck. It’s thrust becoming rougher. Geralt swallows him down and Jaskier throws his head back. When Geralt hollows his cheeks and the beast climaxes over his ass Jaskier doesn’t hold back from fucking Geralt’s mouth.

  
A voice whispers in his ear.  _ “Let go.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	9. An Unexpected Visitor

Jaskier wakes to find him sloppily humping against a pillow next to him. He can still picture the way Geralt looked in his dream on his knees.

“Oh, fuck.” he gasps out loud, he shoves his hand into his underwear and fists his cock. He bites down on the pillow as he reaches orgasm. His cock pulsates in his grasp coating the inside of the fabric. He lazily rides his orgasm out on his back, panting. Sliding his underwear off he wipes the mess away before getting up to throw them into the clothes basket.

He heads to his ensuite bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Jaskier goes down for breakfast. Today is a much more relaxed affair. He eats and goes about making preparations for his move into Kaer Morhen by the end of the month.

The sitting room slowly fills with boxes as Jaskier flutters about the house packing. He rummaged through the house library cramming as many of his favorite books as he can into a large box that he carries into the sitting room. The last thing packed is his lute. His most prized possession. Not only is it the one his father gave him but it was one of the first instruments he learned to play. He puts it in its case and flips the latches closed.

While he could have the servants help him or do everything he would rather do it himself. The last few boxes are extra clothes and personal photos. A few of his family, and one of Yennefer and him, that makes him laugh fondly at the memory.

The two of them got it into their heads that they were twins so they planned to trick their parents by dressing as the other. Jaskier wore her dress and Yenn wore his shirt and trousers. Yenn pinned her hair up to give the illusion of a shorter style, and Jaskier as Yennefer announced that he cut his hair off.

Their parents played along long enough that the two thought their trick worked. Until it was time to go home. But not before they got their photos taken. What little terrors they were.

He stands in his bedroom and surveys the room. The only things left are a wardrobe of clothes to get him through the month, a stationery set, and his everyday toiletries. Satisfied he’s packed everything he can for now he lugs the last two boxes into the other room where the rest of his things temporarily reside for now.

He wipes the sweat from his brow and collapses on the couch. He’s just about to close his eyes and relax when there’s a knock on the door making him jump.

“So sorry Master Julian, but we have a guest. It’s Mr. Rivia, sir.” Samuel announces.

“Oh!? Um, let him in, please. I’ll just, one second.” Jaskier trips over himself in a rush to the front door. He skids to a halt seeing Geralt stand in the foyer. The man has his hair in a low ponytail wearing all black. He wears a black shirt with the top 3 buttons undone and tight high waisted leather trousers. He looks like something out of Jaskier’s wildest fantasies.

As the thought crosses his mind his cheeks heat up.

“Geralt? What are you doing here? Sorry, I mean I’m happy to see you. I hope things are alright?” Jaskier says as he moves into Geralt's space taking in the man’s somewhat nervous demeanor. He’s ready to offer him any comforts he might need.

“I keep messing things up, don’t I? I wanted to surprise you with a visit and take you out on a date. If you’re alright with that?” Geralt asks, rubbing the back of his neck like a shy schoolboy. Jaskier drops his shoulders in relief and smiles brightly at the man.

“I think you’re doing just fine, my dear.” Jaskier takes Geralt’s hand in his. “Now, what do you have planned? I need to freshen up and change.”

Geralt looks Jaskier up and down.

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing now? You smell fine to me.”

“My sweet Geralt, you need to get your nose fixed. You smell like summer in the woods after it’s rained, like heroics and heartbreak, with chamomile. I, on the other hand, smell like onions.”

Geralt laughs, causing Jaskier’s serious face to crack into laughter as well.

“Come, I’ll give a tour.” Jaskier gently pulls Geralt with him. The two walk the hallway toward the stairs. Jaskier points out each room to Geralt as they pass. He takes Geralt upstairs showing him the library.

“And this is my favorite room.” He gestures to the entire room. Its walls are lined with dark wooden bookcases. There are even open-backed bookcases in the middle of the room to accommodate the abundance of books. Even still the shelves overflow with books. Geralt looks around the room.

“Have you read all of these?” The other man asks.

“No, not all of them. Some of them were my father’s but the romance and poetry books are mine. My mother reads but not that often she much prefers going to see plays. I packed a few books to bring with me when I move.” Jaskier sits on the window seat as he watches Geralt browse the bookshelves.

“What are you reading now?”

“Carmilla.”

“What’s that one about?”

“Vampires. I’m not that far yet, but there’s a sapphic romance brewing between the two young ladies. I truly hope that maybe Camilla will turn Laura into a vampire and they run away living happily. That’s what I would want anyway. To live forever with the person I love.” Jaskier turns his body and looks into Geralt’s eyes as the man sits beside him.

“The problem with living forever is you watch as your human loved ones grow old and die for thousands of lifetimes until you have no one left. Maybe they ask you to turn them too, not fully aware of what immortality means then they grow to resent you. The gift of immortality is a curse. You’re cursed to be lonely forever.” Geralt sighs. There’s a sadness in his eyes that breaks Jaskier’s heart. Geralt looks away from Jaskier to look at his feet.

“I don’t think that the first part is much different than being human,” Jaskier says softly.

“All of us will one day have to face the mortality of our parents, after all, I’ve had to bury one of mine already. Then, we are faced with the death of friends and other people we know. When my father died I could have pushed others away and lived a life of loneliness and despair. Instead, I surrounded myself with love and music.”

Geralt glances in his direction but Jaskier continues his speech.

“I would spend my eternity making sure others didn’t have to feel that loneliness. I’d make most of the time I have with my human friends. And maybe it’s the romantic in me, but there would be no one I’d rather love forever than my husband.” Jaskier watches Geralt’s face morph from sadness to hope. Jaskier knows they’re talking hypothetical but he loves seeing that Geralt seems to like the idea of them being married forever.

Taking that as a good sign, Jaskier leans forward to give a kiss to Geralt’s cheekbone.

“I should go get ready.”

“Hm, yes, I’ll wait in the hall for you.” Geralt awkwardly clears his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden
> 
> Listen to the playlist for this fic on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hq25nQBbKTS49QZEwNrO9?si=08O1j8OXTbWNBSkmR3J0rQ)


	10. Roach

Jaskier walks with Geralt out to the hall. They part as he enters his bedroom to leave Geralt in the hall. He runs himself a quick shower and changes into fresh clothes. When he returns the two of them head down the stairs to leave. He asks one of the servants to bring Geralt’s horses around. Jaskier was not prepared for the stable boy to bring around only a single horse.

“Jaskier, this is Roach. Roach, this Jaskier.” The brunette watches as Roach bumps Geralt’s cheek with her nose.

“She’s beautiful.” Jaskier puts his hand out to pat her shoulder. Her rich brown hair is softer than expected. Roach presses up against Jaskier.

“Oh! Did I scritch a good spot, pretty girl?” Jaskier giggles as he stumbles a little.

“I can already tell you’re gonna spoil her rotten.” Geralt rolls his eyes in amusement putting a hand on Jaskier’s back making sure he doesn’t fall over.

“I’m not going to try to deny it. Besides I wanna make sure all of the Rivias like me.” Jaskier leans into Geralt’s touch. He hears Geralt huff a laugh next to him.

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about that.”

Jaskier gives him a shy smile, happy to hear that he’s genuinely won their approval. 

“I should probably have John bring out one of our horses for me. It’ll only take a-”

“No, you’ll ride with me on Roach, that is if you’d like to.” Geralt interjects. He looks down at the ground almost shyly. It makes Jaskier smile.

“Oh! No, I would love that very much.” Jaskier looks at him and puts a hand on Geralt’s bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him.

With Geralt’s help, Jaskier climbs behind him on Roach’s back. Geralt gives Jaskier no indication of where they’re heading. The cold autumn air makes Jaskier shiver. He doesn’t know why he didn’t think to bring another layer with him. He presses closer to Geralt’s back for warmth. He feels Geralt place a hand on top of his that wraps around the broader man’s waist.

Their ride takes them away from the quiet neighborhood where the Lettenhove Manor resides and past the route to the bustling city. They travel down a road that Jaskier has never been down before. The trees seem to creep closer to the dirt road they travel on.

Before Jaskier can voice his concerns they turn onto a trail in the woods. Jaskier’s grip on Geralt tightens. At least it isn’t dark out and for that Jaskier is the tiniest bit grateful.

“Where on Melitele's green earth have you taken us?” he asks.

“It’s a surprise.” Geralt responds.

“It’ll be a surprise if we don’t get lost.” Jaskier huffs in a whisper as they trek onward into the woods.

As quickly as the trees swallowed them the trees spat them out into a large open clearing. The grass was still a vibrant green and the wildflowers that were sprinkled about had not yet died.

“Geralt this is, this is beautiful.” Jaskier looks around him in awe.

“Just wait.” Jaskier can practically hear the smile in his voice.

Geralt brings Roach to stop before he hops down. He helps Jaskier dismount, grabbing him by the waist to set him gently on the ground. The three of them walk towards what Jaskier realizes is a small waterfall. Jaskier is wide-eyed like a child.

“I can’t believe this has been here this whole time. How did you find this?”

“I found it when I was a child. Just beyond the hill are the woods of my home.” Geralt reaches into Roach’s saddlebag to pull out a blanket, something wrapped in fabric, and a thermos. 

“I can’t believe we were this close our entire lives,” Jaskier says in astonishment as he helps Geralt set up their picnic. Roach walks around sniffing the grass here and there. Jaskier sits on the blanket with the various fruits and cheese and thermos between him and Geralt. The autumn sun shines brightly down on them.

Jaskier hums happily taking a bite out of a strawberry. Red juice runs down his chin and he laughs reaching for a napkin. Jaskier puts it under his chin to catch any droplets before they fall and wipes his face.

“We should come back here in the summer,” Jaskier says around another bite of strawberry. “We could go swimming in the lake and lay here in the sun. At night we could gaze at the stars and I’d sit here playing my lute.”

“Hmm.” is Geralt's only response.

“I think it would be fun. Besides, the area is pretty secluded. I’m sure we could even swim in the lake nude and dry off in the sun with no tan lines.” Jaskier lays down closing his eyes to the sun and pops a grape into his mouth. Jaskier listens to the sound of the birds and Roach walking about.

He begins to hum and gently tapes out a tune against his chest.

“What are you doing?” Geralt’s voice sounds amused.

“Composing.”

“You have a lovely voice, by the way. I can’t remember if I told you already or not.” Jaskier cracks open an eye at Geralt and smiles.

“It can’t hurt to tell me that as often as possible. I love compliments.” Geralt throws a grape at him and Jaskier poorly tries to catch it in his mouth. The two share a laugh when Jaskier tries to throw the grape back at Geralt who does catch it.

Jaskier isn’t sure which one of them moves first. One minute they’re laughing and the next Geralt is above him. The food is tossed in the grass and the thermos is nowhere to be seen. Bright blue eyes stare into amber gold. Geralt’s mouth is on him. Jaskier parts his lips when he feels Geralt tongue brush against his lip.

The brunette lets out a gasp when Geralt slides a knee between his legs. Jaskier’s nails dig into his fiance’s back. Geralt breaks their kiss to lick and nips at his jaw and down his neck. Jaskier withers and groans under the man’s ministrations and starts to grind against Geralt’s leg.

“Oh, Goddess! Fuck. Geralt, please.” Jaskier babbles. He can practically feel the bruise that’s blossoming on his neck under Geralt’s mouth.

“Can I taste you?” Geralt murmurs into his ear, his hot breath makes Jaskier shudder.

“Yes. Please.” Jaskier tells him, turning his head to capture Geralt’s lips again. His hips buck against Geralt’s hand that starts to squeeze and cup him through his clothes. Geralt detaches himself from him and Jaskier fumbles quickly with undoing his trousers. He pushes them and his underwear down his hips just under his ass. His swollen pink cock springs from the confines of his silk undergarments.

Geralt shuffles backward on his knees and leans back over Jaskier. He pushes Jaskier’s blouse up to expose him even more. He kisses and sucks at the skin of Jaskier’s taut stomach. He can feel small puffs of air against his skin as Geralt breaths him in. When he finally feels Geralt’s mouth getting closer to where he wants, no, needs him to be he whimpers.

“Darling, please.” Jaskier pleads, barely getting the words out before his cock is swallowed by the soft wet heat of Geralt’s mouth. Jaskier’s fingers find purchase in Geralt’s white locks. The man hums around him in approval. Jaskier tightens his grip when Geralt swallows around him.

“Have mercy.” Jaskier throws his head back. He swears he feels Geralt chuckle around him. Geralt wraps a hand around Jaskier’s shaft and squeezes it, making the poor man buck into his mouth.

“I’m so close. Please, please, please.”

“Cum for me Jask.”

Jaskier feels his body let loose all the tension it held. He thrusts wildly into Geralt’s grip as he rides out his orgasm. When he’s finished and limp he pulls Geralt’s face to his. Tasting himself on Geralt’s tongue.

“What do you need?” Jaskier breaths out in between kisses.

“You don’t need to do anything.” Geralt responds laying half on top of him.

“I know I don’t need to, but I’m asking because I want to.”

“I mean, I already did.” Jaskier watches as Geralt’s cheek turns red in embarrassment.

“Goddess, if I wasn’t marrying you already and I’d propose to you. You beautiful creature.” Jaskier buries his face in Geralt’s neck grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	11. A Small Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short update, I promise the last 3 chapters will make up for it! lol <3

Jaskier finds letting Geralt leave harder this time after the ride back to the manor. They share a kiss or two before finally parting. Jaskier stands at the door and waves goodbye. Only going inside when Geralt’s back is finally out of sight. He rushes up the stairs and into his room.

Jaskier sits at his desk in his room. He reaches into a drawer for parchment. His ink and quill already sit upon the table’s top. The room is quiet except for the scratching of his pen. He never truly thought about the vowels he would say when he married, but now having met and shared some of the most romantic moments of his life with Geralt.

By the time he finally puts his quill down it’s almost time for supper. He takes himself another hot shower and throws on his nightclothes. When his mother comments on the red blotches on his neck he claims he must have been bitten by mosquitoes. The look she gives makes him think she doesn’t believe him. But she doesn’t press him.

Afterward, Jaskier heads to bed, not bothering to read for the night. He climbs in and falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	12. Confessions

It's a late Thursday afternoon when Geralt visits Jaskier again. They talked on the phone every day since their first date. Jaskier would do his daily tasks and chores but always tried to keep within earshot of the phone should his fiance call. 

Jaskier stood patiently by the front door for Geralt to arrive with Roach again. This time Jaskier presented the beautiful mare with a sugar cube. Which she ate very happily. Of course, Geralt mumbled something about him spoiling her diet as Jaskier hopped on the back of her behind Geralt. 

Jaskier was less afraid of the unfamiliar path they took this time. They would not be traveling into the woods this time though. For this time Jaskier would be visiting his future home, Kaer Morhen. 

The outside of the house was made of grey stone and dark brown wood. It reminded Jaskier somewhat of a castle from the gothic tales he loved to read. It wasn’t gaudy and bright as Lettenhove but it was simple and charming. It’s exactly the kind of home Jaskier would expect Geralt to live in, it suited him.

After removing their boots at the door they made their way inside. Jaskier was awestruck by how open and vast the place was. He looked up to the second floor and the ceiling. Placed into the roof was a large skylight that lit up the room. A stone fireplace sat in the corner of the living room. The warm tones of the walls and furniture made the house feel cozy.

Geralt tried to awkwardly give him a tour but seeing that the floor plan of the place was so open. 

“Where are your brothers and father?” Jaskier inquires as he walks about the space. 

“Lambert and Aiden live not a mile down the road. Father and Eskel are currently at work but live in the other section of the house.” Geralt moves toward him as if being pulled into his orbit.

“Where is your room?” Jaskier asks with an air of innocence as he leans against the newel post on the staircase.

“Upstairs.” Geralt stalks toward him as if to trap him there.

“I think I’d like for you to take me upstairs, darling.” Jaskier purrs, placing his hands on Geralt’s chest. 

🐺

Jaskier let himself be led up a flight of stairs and down the length of the hall to a bright red door at the end. The room looked warm and well-lived in. There wasn’t much in the way of trinkets and things like there were in Jaskier’s room. He let go of Geralt’s hand walking to the large bed in the center and tossed himself onto the covers. He could already feel like he would sink into it and never resurface.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to leave this bed,” Jaskier said but was muffled by blankets and quilts. He could hear Geralt’s laughter. He turned his head to look at him. Geralt stood arms folded at the foot of the bed watching Jaskier.  _ His smile is so beautiful.  _

Jaskier stretched his hand for Geralt to join him. Geralt gingerly crawls onto the bed next to him. He feels Geralt’s fingers in his hair, his nails tickling Jaskier’s scalp making him shiver.

“Good?” Jaskier hears him ask in a whisper.

“Mmm, yeah” Jaskier slurs melting further and further each pass Geralt makes with his fingers. His eyes droop close and he moves closer to Geralt on the bed. Tangling their legs together.

“Jask.”

“Hm”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Hmm?”

“You promise you won’t leave me.”

“Till death do us part,” Jaskier responds seriously. He opens his eyes to look into Geralt’s worried ones. He kisses the man and feels Geralt wrap an arm around him. What could be so terrible that it would push him away from Geralt after a week of total bliss?

“I think that you should know that I have a condition. I’ve had it for a very long time. I’ve learned how to take control of it but it’s always there just under the surface.” Jaskier watches him lick his lips, a nervous habit of his that Jaskier has noticed.

“Is it genetic?” Jaskier asks, brushing Geralt’s hair from his face. 

“Mine is. From my mother’s side. But some people have gotten it that weren’t born with it.”

A terrible thought crosses Jaskier’s mind that makes his heart drop.

“Geralt? Are you, oh goddess, are you going to die?” Jaskier asks in a panic that he starts to cry.

“Oh my songbird, no. No, no shhh I’m sorry. I’m okay.” Geralt pulls him into a crushing hug. Jaskier tucks his head under Geralt’s neck and wipes away the wetness on his face.

“You’re not allowed to die, just so you know. Not when I’ve already fallen in love with you.” Jaskier cringes realizing he’s put his foot in his mouth once again. “Um, that. Didn’t mean to say that out loud already. You don’t have to say it back or anything.”

Geralt tightens his grip on him.

“I’ve fallen for you too, Jask.” Geralt crushes his mouth against his. It’s hot and heavy. Jaskier’s shirt is already hanging off his body as he works the buttons undone on Geralt’s trousers. They push and pull at each other. Jaskier’s mouth sucks and his teeth nip on Geralt’s skin before Geralt pulls him into a kiss again.

Geralt produces a bottle of oil from the bedside table. The man pours a bit into his hand that he slides between Jaskier’s cheeks to circle his hole. Jaskier gasps and pushes back into the sensation. Geralt fingers him so gently and so slowly it drives him wild. 

By Geralt's third finger Jaskier has had enough. 

“Fuck, Geralt. Please.” Jaskier begs as Geralt keeps stretching him. Teasing him with a fourth finger around the rim.

“You’re beautiful like this.” Geralt tucks his face into Jaskier’s neck. Jaskier feels a hot breath of air as Geralt breaths him in. Geralt starts to nip at his neck, sucking on the faint bruises he’s already made from their time in the field.

Jaskier gasps when Geralt crooks his fingers against that spot inside of him. His hands claw at Geralt’s back as he pants in the other man’s ear. Geralt thrust his fingers in him over, and over. Each time he pressed a little harder over that sweet spot inside of Jaskier.

“Geralt! I’m so close. Fu- please, I wanna cum on your cock.” 

Geralt growls into Jaskier’s throat. Jaskier whimpers as Geralt pulls his fingers out of his hole. Geralt hovers over him and grabs Jaskier’s hips to lift them. Jaskier watches as Geralt lubes up his cock before he slowly presses into him. 

Jaskier hisses at the slight sting of Geralt stretching him a little more. Geralt immediately stops moving his hips forward.

“Are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Geralt looks at him with concern. 

“Just give me a second to get used to you. You’re much more than I thought. My eyes are bigger than my stomach as the saying goes.” Jaskier giggles breathlessly. 

“If you’re sure? We can do something else.” Geralt leans down peppering Jaskier’s face with kisses. His long hair acts like curtains blocking out the room around them, the soft strands brush against Jaskier’s face.

“I am. I want this. You can move now. We just have to go slow.” smiling Jaskier kisses him. He nudges Geralt to closer with his heel. Jaskier groans when he feels Geralt gently press forward.

“Okay?” Geralt asks him.

“Perfect, my love,” He responds, he wraps his arms around Geralt. Geralt only stops again when he’s fully sheathed inside Jaskier. The man waits until Jaskier tells him it’s okay to move before he begins to rock his hips. Jaskier starts to move with him. It’s a soft and delicate rhythm. 

After a time Jaskier moves his hand to touch himself but Geralt grabs his wrist.

“Mine.” Geralt snarls, pinning Jaskier’s hand above his head. Jaskier’s cock twitches. 

“Yeah? Show me. Make me feel it.” Jaskier demands, and Geralt obeys. He takes Jaskier’s other hand to join the one above his head already. Geralt’s slow and shallow thrusts turn faster and deeper. Unrelenting as he pounds into Jaskier, bending the brunette in half.

“Fuck. Mmm, yes. Make me cum on your cock.” Jaskier closes his eyes in ecstasy. 

“ _ Jask. _ ” Geralt moans at Jaskier’s words making his hips stutter in their movement.

“Like that? Want me to tell you how I’ve dreamed of you holding me down like this and taking me since we met.  _ Yes, darling, just like that! _ I want you to cum inside me, fill me so full that it leaks down my thighs. I-I want to bury my face,  _ oh _ , between your thighs for hours until you’re begging.”

Geralt’s thrust grows more and more erratic with every filthy word that falls from Jaskier’s lips. He kisses Jaskier hard and messily all teeth and tongue as he presses him further into the mattress. The taste of copper graces Jaskier’s taste buds. That’s all it takes for the weightless feeling of an orgasm to rush through him.

Jaskier clenches around Geralt milking him as his body shakes. Geralt howls as he follows close behind. Geralt’s thrust slows to a stop as he collapses on top of the brunette. He waits a moment before gently pulling out before he lays back down. 

Jaskier tiredly traces shapes on Geralt’s back as they lay catching their breaths. 

“You’ve been him the whole time.”

“Who?” Geralt absently nuzzles Jaskier’s jaw. His tongue licks the cool sweat from the brunette’s neck. 

“My White Wolf.” he sighs, dreamily. Geralt’s muscles tense under his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	13. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of gore and blood when it comes to the description of Geralt's transformation. 
> 
> You can skip after the wolf emoji starting from "He watches-" and the scene ends at "His White Wolf"

“Before we met I dreamt of a large white creature with golden eyes. The dreams were, uh, very intimate.” he blushes as he recalls them in his mind. “The second time was after we shared our first kiss. Your eyes reminded me of his and I felt the same way around you as I did the creature. Protected, loved, safe.”

Jaskier finally feels Geralt relax under his hands again.

“Not to mention you’re family crest is a fuckin wolf. It’s not very subtle, my love.” He lets out a small laugh. Geralt finally looks up at him with his chin resting on Jaskier’s chest.

“You’re not afraid?”

“Why would I be afraid of having a husband that has shown me nothing but love and kindness?” 

“No. You know what I mean. Being tied to a monster. Don’t you want someone normal?” There’s a sadness in Geralt’s eyes when he asks this. Jaskier can feel the heartache.

“Whoever put that idea in your head is a liar. You’re not a monster. None of your actions toward me have been monstrous. Besides, normal is vastly overrated and I personally want nothing to do with it.” Jaskier says firmly. He will not stand for Geralt talking bad about himself in his presence. 

Geralt huffs. “I just want you to be happy. I don’t want you to regret this.”

“How could I? The only thing I could want is to live forever with the person I love. I would trade this human body, this human soul to have that with you.” Jaskier pulls him into a kiss.

“I love you, more than I have loved anything.” Geralt whispers into each kiss.

“Will you show me what you look like, puppy?” Jaskier teases. Geralt groans painfully at the nickname. 

“Don’t let Lambert and Eskel hear you call me that. I’ll never hear the fuckin end of it.”

“Oh don’t worry, those are bedroom names only. Or when I’m trying to guilt you into things.” Jaskier scratches Geralt behind the ear, watching as he leans into it. “Good, boy!”

Geralt’s face turns a lovely shade of pink then he buries his face into Jaskier’s chest. 

“Oh ho ho, that’s the one is it?” Jaskier giggles at him Geralt mumbles something that Jaskier swears is “shut up.”

🐺

The two lay in Geralt’s bed until the sun begins to set. Jaskier’s legs wobble like that of a newborn fawn. Geralt helps him into the bathroom where they shower. Geralt takes care to help clean Jaskier and support him so he doesn’t fall. Jaskier washes his hair in return as a thank you. They dry off but remain naked as Geralt fetches them some food from the kitchen leaving Jaskier wrapped in a blanket on fresh bedding.

After their plates are empty Geralt asks if Jaskier’s ready.

“There’s a balcony you can watch me from, you can stay up here if you’d feel safer. ” Geralt fiddles with Jaskier’s fingers. “Uh, it's not a very pretty thing to see.”

“I want to see all of it. I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you.” Jaskier reassures him as he gets redressed.

Jaskier stands in the backyard wrapped in the same blanket he was in earlier. The bright full moon hangs high above the earth almost like a spotlight on a stage. Jaskier pulls the blanket around himself tighter as a cold crisp breeze blows through. It’s incredibly quiet out.

Jaskier thanks the Goddess that they have no neighbors as Geralt stands next to him naked in the grass. They share a chaste kiss before Geralt walks in front of him a few feet and faces him.

He watches as Geralt rolls his shoulder then gets down on his knees. Geralt hunches his back and Jaskier can hear the sound of something snapping. Thinking it’s a tree branch he looks around. Until the sound of more snapping echoes around him. Helplessly he stands in shock as Geralt convulses on the grass in front of him. 

_ It’s his bones. _

Jaskier badly wants to rush to his side and comfort him in any way he can. Geralt spits something out of his mouth and screams in agony. Jaskier looks down at the black looking fluid at his feet and sees a white pearl. It takes him a moment for it to register its blood and teeth. He looks back to Geralt who locks eyes with him. His eyes seem to glow in the dark. Two bright beautiful gold lights in the dark.

Geralt breaks contact to growl and scream again. He’s curled in on himself as Jaskier witnesses the skin of Geralt’s back rip apart. Flesh gives way to white blood matted fur. One of Geralt's hands tear at the flesh on his face. Ribbons of skin and more teeth fall to the earth beneath him. 

His face contorts as a white snout bursts through the bottom half of his face. His human jaw hangs loosely by a thread of muscle. Geralt shakes lose what’s left of his skin. His human remains drop with a wet thud at his clawed hands and droplets of blood are flung. Jaskier flinches from the little stray droplets that hit him.

His White Wolf stands up on hind legs towering over him. Geralt walks to him slowly, his ears lay flat on top of his head. Jaskier can’t help the smile on his face. Geralt whines.

“Oh darling, you’re beautiful.” Jaskier reaches his hand out to Geralt when the werewolf enters his reach. His fingers brush soft silky fur. He wants to bury his face into and he almost does until his hand comes back red. 

“Eugh, no cuddling until you take a bath!” Jaskier holds his hand out to show Geralt who decides to lick his palm clean. “Geralt!”

He licks his chops when he finishes before he tries to lick Jaskier’s face. Jaskier begrudgingly lets him.

“Nasty.” Jaskier kisses him on his cold wet nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


	14. Epilogue: 6 Months Later

Their wedding had been everything Jaskier dreamed of and more. Surrounded by those he loved and cared for and not mention marrying the man of his dreams, literally. He stands in their bedroom tying the knot closed on the thin white gown he’s wearing.

He twirls in the mirror and enjoys the way it flares out around him. He stumbles a bit as the plug inside him shifts with his movement. He can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. This had been in the works for months, Jaskier made his list of pros and cons. But the moment he stood in the grass with Geralt he knew what he would choose.

There was a knock at the door. Jaskier quickly put on his dressing robes to cover himself.

“Yes?”

“It’s just me. I wanted to check on you before I change.” 

“You can come in, love.”

“I would, but I can smell you through the door. I want to tear this door down and throw you on that bed.” Geralt’s voice filters through the door. A wave of lust runs through Jaskier.

“Then you better run along now, puppy or you’ll ruin the surprise.”

🐺

Jaskier makes his way down the stone steps and out into the cool night air. The grass tickles his feet with each step. He’s reminded of the first time he watched Geralt change. And the times since then. But this time it was different. They had never done this. 

Jaskier walks to meet his husband in the middle of the yard. Much like the first time Geralt is naked.

“Songbird.” Geralt looks at him with such fondness. Jaskier closes the distance and kisses him. Geralt’s arms wrap around him in a warm embrace. 

“My wolf,” Jaskier replies sweetly cupping his face. 

“You ready?” Geralt asks. His fingers trail up and down Jaskier’s back. Jaskier leans in to whisper. “Yes.”

Geralt’s hands move to the front of Jaskier’s robe and untie the knot there. Geralt’s breath hitches as the nightgown is revealed to him. Jaskier shivers and not just from the cold around them. Geralt takes a gentle hand and touches the fabric on his chest grazing Jaskier’s nipple. The gown hides nothing from his husband's gaze.

“You look...I’m.”

“I thought it’s only fair that you get a bit of a treat too tonight.” Jaskier takes one of Geralt's hands and brings it between his legs. He moves the hand to the plug nestled between his cheeks. Flushing when Geralt brushes his fingers over it.

“ _ Jask. _ ”

Jaskier takes his own hand away and finishes removing the dressing robe completely. Letting it fall on the ground. He pulls away from Geralt’s grasp. 

“Come and get me.” He teases before he takes off across the cold grass. His bare feet trample over twigs and leaves. He can hear the sound of Geralt howling behind him. His heart pounds in his chest. He skids to a halt as he reaches the edge of the woods. The rushing water of a waterfall below him tells him where he is. No longer can he hear the sound of his wolf running behind him.

He could jump to the water below and maybe gain distance. Except he doesn’t know how deep the water is. He goes toward the hillside instead. He fumbles his way down the hill. He tries to go slow and steady. 

The hillside is a deep decline and the craggy uneven earth is no help. Jaskier almost tumbles down the hill a few times. He braces himself on the small trees. As soon as the ground becomes even again he takes off once more. 

He doesn’t make it too far before strong hairy arms wrap around him and tackle him to the ground. They roll across the grass, the arms caging him in to protect him. The werewolf snarls and snaps his jaws at Jaskier.

A wave of arousal washes over Jaskier’s body. Sharp claws trail down the dirty torn white material that barely covers anything now. He moans when one of the claws snags and rips the fabric away.

“Oh!” Jaskier cries. 

Geralt bares his teeth at him as he lowers his head between Jaskier’s legs. Geralt’s long tongue licks at Jaskier’s cock as he slowly fucks Jaskier with the glass plug before pulling it out. He flips Jaskier onto his stomach. Jaskier squirms in the grass as he waits for Geralt to take his thick, heavy leaking cock and start to push it inside of his hole. 

Jaskier throws his head back, as he feels the air leave his lungs with every inch. Geralt’s cold wet nose presses against his neck with his hands on Jaskier’s hips when he starts to fuck Jaskier. Geralt growls into his ear each time. His claws dig into Jaskier’s hips, impaling him on his cock over and over until Jaskier’s arms want to give out from under him. 

Jaskier bows his head to notice the moving bulge in his stomach caused by Geralt’s wolf cock. 

“Oh fuck! Fuck!” Jaskier loses any semblance of restraint and cums. Clenching around Geralt, surprised, lets out a worried bark as Jaskier arms give way. 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Jaskier whines with his face in the dirt. Geralt hunches over him, his teeth clamping down on Jaskier’s shoulder. An explosion of pain hits the brunette. He feels the wetness of blood trickle down his neck.

Geralt licks at his blood and tears streaked Jaskier’s face as the werewolf climaxes and Jaskier’s cock gives a pitiful twitch of a second orgasm. Geralt pulls out with a squelch. Warm cum leaks from Jaskier’s hole and down his messy thighs. Geralt’s hot wet tongue licks his hole trying to clean him instead making Jaskier sob all over again.

“No, more darling. Come here.” Jaskier rolls onto his uninjured shoulder and Geralt lays down next to him in the grass. Jaskier gives him a kiss on the snout “I love you so much.”

Geralt nuzzles and laps at his face happily before he gets up to walk a distance away. 

Jaskier lays and watches as his wolf’s jaw opens wide to reveal a hand coming up from its throat. A crunching noise as the bones pull and snap part. The white fur pulsates and rips. Geralt’s bloodied and human form emerges from the shredded corpse of his wolf body.

Geralt moves to him and cautiously picks him up from the ground. Jaskier feels tired and sore in his husband's arms. He can feel the broken skin of his shoulder twinge as the start of the mutagens begins their work.

“We need a bath” Jaskier yawns and Geralt chuckles.

“Sleep, now. Bath, later.”

“Hmm, fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you all for reading and I appreciate all the love this has gotten! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter, tumblr, and pillowfort @ hexedmaiden


End file.
